


Cherry Conundrums

by EndangeredMind



Category: Dante's Peak (1997)
Genre: Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Harry goes to get his car fixed, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Harry/Mechanic





	Cherry Conundrums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Harry sighed as he drove his sputtering red Chevrolet Suburban into the local mechanics. It seemed that his car was always breaking down as of late, and he wanted the mechanic to actually look at it this time and not offer one of his crazy homemade solutions like last time, where it was filled with crème. The mechanic quickly explained his latest plan to inflate the car using a new brand of soda that had a lot of fizz to it. Harry was not too happy about this, since his truck was always suffering, and it wasn’t fair at all.

Before he could protest, the mechanic had already hooked it up to a large pump that was labelled ‘Lava Cherry Soda’. After making sure it was attached properly and there was no risk of anything spilling out, the plump mechanic turned the pump and the pump whirred into life. It wasn’t long before the liquid began to flow from the machine to the Suburban’s tank, and the two men watched on, listening to the truck creaking and groaning as the soda quickly filled the tank to the brim. It wouldn’t be long until the rest of the truck was affected.

The interior of the truck was the first thing to suffer, with the headliner filling up the liquid and starting to bulge outwards and sag downwards. Harry was amazing, and he turned to the mechanic, wanting to know how this was happening. The plump mechanic simply looked at him and smirked, “Magic.”. The truck creaked and moaned again, as the dashboard and steering wheel began to swell up alongside the rest of the interior, causing it to become crowded in there rather quickly. The truck rocked and groaned on its axles as the ice-cold liquid continued to fill it up.

The exterior was the next to balloon outwards, with the doors starting to swell. It didn’t take long before the door handles were swallowed up by the massive doors, reducing them to just four thin little slits in the bodywork of the car. Harry winced as he heard the door handles straining in protest at the treatment. The tires also began to fill up with the cherry soda, quickly becoming oversized and pushed way past their normal limit. If the truck continued to expand like this, then it wouldn’t take long until was nothing but a blimped parody of itself.

The strong and lean frame that the Chevrolet Suburban once possessed had grown quite round and plump. The bumpers were the next part of it to swell up, with the rear one filling up first, before the front one quickly followed suit. This made the truck’s hood and aft look a lot fatter, and all Harry could do was groan in concern as the truck began to sag on its tires and suspension. He really didn’t want the truck to sustain any serious lasting damage. No-one knew how much this would cost him once it was all said and done.

By this stage, the truck’s interior was so fat that Harry and the mechanic (who had he had now realised had the name Tiny on a badge on his overalls) could no longer see inside the truck’s interior, as it was that bloated. The swollen seats had completely covered the windows, and the sagging headliner and inflated dashboard were fighting for space, effectively smothering the front seats as they tried to grab what little space was left inside the bloated truck. They groaned and shuddered, and Harry was shaking, trying his very best to comprehend what he was seeing happen.

The very fattened truck was now sagging on its suspension as it tried to stay up, but with all of the weight that was piled on top, it was getting harder and harder. By this stage, Harry was very relaxed, and he was drinking his third can of cherry soda, watching as his large truck sank ever closer to the floor. He grinned as heard it whine and creak, watching as the truck wiggled and sagged closer to the cold ground of the mechanic’s shop. Harry blinked as it sagged, before it collapsed onto the floor with a loud bang. 

Harry had gotten noticeably fatter by this point and both him and the mechanic watched the truck as it just sat there. At first it seemed like nothing was happening, but that quickly changed. The underside of the truck was starting to swell up and a result, it pushed up the fattened body of the truck. As the underside continued to swell up, the tyres just hung there like massive black oversized pancakes, being completely useless as the truck continued to swell up. The truck creaked and groaned as it was now immobile thanks to how fat it had gotten.

At last, the pump shut off and the truck was left there as a giant red blimped version of itself. Harry shook hands with the mechanic, who was now slimmer than he was! The truck was wobbling like a bowl of jelly. The mechanic proceeded to ask the doctor if he wanted to participate in the upcoming Dante’s Peak town festival where he could show off the fattened Chevy Suburban, as well as his new fattened body. After giving it some thought, Harry grinned and looked at Tiny. “Alright! I’ll do it! After all, what do I have to lose?” 

A few days later at the festival, crowds were lining the street and cheering as the float for Lava Cherry Soda came down the street. On the float sat the immensely blimped out Chevy Suburban and the much larger doctor, Harry. He grinned as he was sat in two chairs, with one for each of his butt cheeks. He didn’t care and he eagerly waved to the crowds, loving the feeling of being on show with his immensely fattened car. “Try the new cherry soda! It’s brilliant! If you drink enough, you can end up like me and my car!”


End file.
